Matches Made in Miami
by nleslie
Summary: Now a double. Our two favorite pairs are going to blossom this spring break. R&R Strange & Beautiful and Setting Sun
1. Strange and Beautiful

Strange & Beautiful

...(I'll put a spell on you)...

By Nora Fenn

-

**This is my first... 'smutty' oneshot...No 'smut', so to speak, just a lot of tears and different to my songfic overloads. I personally feel good about it. I know for a fact that I've never taken so long to complete a oneshot like I have for this little baby! And having confidence in your own work means a pretty 'alright, still' story, huh? I wonder if anyone even reads these... XD**

**I **_**might**_** stretch it out to a few chapters if you like it. It's going to be long-ish... Definitely Pheely. But hey, dare to be different, eh?**

**The title comes from a beautiful Aqualung song, Strange and Beautiful. I'll put a spell on you... You'll see, won't you?**

**I'm going to try and format this correctly. I want it to turn out right for once. :P I'm sure you all know what I mean, hah... Shake your fists in rage:P I kid, I kid. Anyway... Here we go. **

**Strange & Beautiful.**

-

It was graduation night. The troupe- All of them, and then some- all headed off for some crazy idiotic road trip tomorrow morning. But for now their main priority was the party that the six main couples were sitting in the middle of.

"So, Phil..." Owen began, taking a sip of his beer and breathing in refreshment afterwards. "What's your plan for this lovely long break?"

"The road trip..." Phil said dully, cross-squinting at the drunk blonde next to him. Phil wasn't drunk. In fact, Phil wasn't drinking. Period.

Actually, Phil wasn't the only one staying sober. Owen was literally the only one bringing in the alcohol, and only four or so other people were drinking it.

One of the two brunettes snapped her fingers. "Hey, come on! Let's play a game, eh?"

The two other girls nodded fiercely. "Alright... Spin the Bottle?"

All three boys shook their heads. "No way..." "Nope..." "Not gonna happen."

"Aww, come on guys!" Cooed one of the girls, a blonde. She grabbed one of many of Owen's discarded beer bottles and wiggled it in the air.

Phil caved. Big shock. "Fine... I'm in."

The blonde, Keely, smiled and set the bottle on the coffee table. "Who else is brave enough?"

"Sure..." Another blonde guy sighed, caving in.

The left over five turned their attention to Owen, who was now snoring away, hugging the pillow that he was leaning on before.

'Should have done the same...' Phil thought, turning his attention back to the bottle.

The other brunette, Tia, spun the bottle, and it landed on Owen. She spun it again and it landed on Seth.

They kissed quickly and the bottle was passed to Via, one of the brunettes. It was spun quickly and landed on Keely.

Phil watched intently as they got up and 'ooh!'ed at each other innocently before sitting back down.

"What?!" Phil screeched, eyeing the two. "That's so unfair!"

"Phil, Phil, Phil." Said Via, shaking her head. "Would you rather I kissed you?"

He lied, nodding his head with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Women." He muttered, spinning the bottle next. It landed on none other than Keely.

She stared at him nervously, but he just stared back.

Tia laughed. "C'mon, you two. We don't have all week!"

Phil moved his attention back to the bottle. "No, I'm going again."

Hugely dissapointed, Keely hoisted herself off the blue couch she was resting on and looked down on her friends for a brief minute before running off alone towards her guest bedroom.

Phil looked blank, and turned his attention towards Owen, who was just now waking. "Mm... Did I miss anything?"

-

Keely flopped down on her bed, snatching a pillow from it's neat placement on another, larger pillow.

She hugged it tight, burying her face in it angrily. It wasn't the first time she had been let down by him. It had happened a lot in the past eight years.

She was used to it, putting it simply.

"Gah!" She growled into the pillow. "Sometimes he can be so, so... Dense!"

She fiddled with the heart locket around her neck. "Can't you see?"

"I love you, you idiot!"

-

Phil was finally talked into a drink, but only had one sip before he rejected it.

Tia and Via grabbed him and pulled him into a corner as soon as they saw him put the drink down.

"What the hell? Guys! What..." He muttered, glaring confused at them both.

"Phil," Via began, "look what you did!"

He looked around. "I don't see what 'I did'. What did 'I do', exactly?"

"You hurt Keely." Tia snapped. Phil had no clue, as he stared emptily into the girls' eyes. They nodded and he gulped, turning his gaze in the direction of Keely's room.

-

She held her breath when she heard the tapping on her door.

"Wh... Who is it?" She called anxiously, temporarily resting her head in her hand.

"Me," replied the oh-so familiar voice.

"You woke me up," she replied gingerly but untruthfully, not getting up to answer him.

"I don't care," he protested, leaning against the closed door. "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She replied, wiping away the tear that was trying to worm it's way down her cheek.

"Keely, please," he pleaded. "I... I need to talk to you anyway."

"We... Can talk in the car tomorrow," she suggested, pulling more of the blanket over her shoulders.

"But I have something to give you." He said simply, however he heard her growl behind the door;

"It can wait! Just leave me alone!"

-

He walked angrily back to his room, shutting the door quickly but not loudly.

It was not more than five minutes later that he heard a knock on his door.

_I'll put a spell on you_

_You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you_

_And when I wake you_

_I'll be the first thing you see_

_And you'll realise that you love me_

_Yeah, yeah..._

She looked like she was about to break down as she crashed into him, embracing him tightly.

His heart almost broke, and his chest heaved. He hugged her back.

"Phil," she choked, her breaths laboured. Phil silenced her and led her into his room.

-

He held her tight and waited as she cried. He'd done this before. Breakups, tragedies, et cetera. But this was something else.

"Keels, what happened?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder kindly.

She groaned but didn't reply, burying her face into his neck.

"Keels..."

"Nothing _happened_," she told him finally. "I just... I don't know."

She was lying. He knew it. "Keely..." He pressed, his hands falling to her lower back.

She looked up and looked down again, her eyes tearing up again. "Nothing!" She sobbed, falling into his arms again.

"I want..." She breathed, "I want..."

"What do you want, Keel?" He asked sweetly.

"I want you to love me."

-

Phil was quiet for the following few minutes, contemplating. Contemplating her words.

'I want you to love me.'

Love me why? Because you've never told me? Because I need someone to love me? Because I... love you too?

"I..." He choked. It was one letter, but it seemed like some imaginary chain had tightened around his neck. "I..."

Keely tried to get up out of his arms but his grip only tightened.

His 'I's continued to come out as a choke.

"Keels, I..." He gulped. "Keels..."

He closed his eyes and pulled her even closer.

He brought his lips suddenly to hers, engaging them in a beautiful, passionate kiss.

"I do..."

She melted into him again, her tears causing her shoulders to shake uncontrollably, even though he was holding her still.

He comforted her as best as he could, whispering sweet words into her ear.

Her breathing calmed gradually, and he smiled when she looked up at him. She didn't even need to ask for what she wanted, his lips embracing hers once more. She thanked him and settled back down.

"Any time."

-

Keely then asked him a series of questions. 'Why', 'how come' and 'what for' were among many of them. He answered well. Too well. Like he had planned this before. She rested her head on his chest, sighing heavily but she was clearly content. Phil smiled.

"You're flawless, Keely," he told her, focusing his gaze on some random places in the room before turning it back towards her. She sighed again.

"Well you're amazing, Phil," she replied. "You know that."

"Yes, I do know that," he said, smiling, modest. Keely scoffed, but smiled with him.

She counted her breaths before finally breaking the silence at twenty one. "I don't want to go back to my room now..."

He took her hint immediately. "Who said you had to?"

The silence grew again, and they could only hear the ticking of the clock and each others breaths, coming and going.

Keely grabbed hold of her necklace, rolling the charm up and down the chain and causing friction, emitting a rather unsavory sound.

This was an obvious sign that she was nervous.

Phil took her hand gently and she stopped. "Sorry," she muttered.

He just smiled and kissed the back of her head. "I agree with you," he told her, "I'm kind of... anxious."

She nodded. "Yeah. Why... Do you think that is? Maybe?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. Do you think it's a bad thing though?"

Keely paused. "Um... No? I'm just feeling kind of... loose."

Phil smiled. "Maybe you're just tired."

She yawned. "I like that idea." Kissing him again, she got up out of his arms and headed on over to the neat bed that was lined up against the wall.

-

Phil watched, wide eyed, as she slowly removed her dress and the long white shirt that was under it.

He had seen her in a bathing suit, but that wasn't like this. This... This was_ underwear_.

She startled him when she spoke. "Um, do you have like... a big shirt?"

He nodded and got up, rummaging through the suitcase that was propped up on a chest. He pulled out a clean shirt and handed it to her.

"Phil," she said and he looked up. She smirked at his blush. "Phil, if you're uncomfortable I can put my clothes back on-"

He shook his head vigorously and her smile widened. She pulled the shirt over her head and opened the sheets.

"Don't stay up too long," and she kissed him and turned off her bedside lamp.

Phil remained awake for a few more minutes, watching the clock's second hand go round and round. It wasn't until he checked the time for real that he noticed how tired he was. Eleven thirty. He got up, exhausted, and sluggishly made his way over towards the sleeping Keely. He watched her for another few seconds before leaning down and gently kissing her cheek. He kicked himself mentally when he noticed that she was waking up.

"Sorry," he whispered softly and directed his eyes away from hers. She reached out and turned on her lamp, yawning.

"Mmm... What time is it? I'm hungry."

Phil smiled faintly. "You've got seven hours to go."

He heard her groan. "Oh, well, there's always that stuff I got from Owen..." She paused. "On second thoughts, maybe I should just wait."

He nodded solemnly, then turned and headed back towards the other end of the room, but she stopped him.

"What are you doing? Surely you're going to sleep, right?"

"Right," Phil replied sleepily and yawned again. "I'm... just... going to sleep here."

She shook her head again and again as he continued to beat the couch up slowly, 'fluffing' the cushions aimlessly.

Keely stopped shaking her head to stop herself from getting a headache. "Phil, come here."

He stopped for a brief second. "Now."

This time he obeyed, walking back towards her and nodding. She turned off her lamp and slid over. "Here."

He blinked and lowered himself down to the bed, closing his eyes and smiling in relief. "Okay."

-

The both of them slept late into the morning. Keely re-woke at around four, but she simply readjusted herself and went back to sleep.

Phil was next at nine thirty. He had heard Owen's unmistakable voice, going on about the best kind of jelly to use in a peanut butter sandwich, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep again now. He heard his blonde friend ask where 'Phil had gotten to?' and the other clear voice of the British Via, 'he never 'went to' anywhere, he hasn't woken up yet.'

Phil rose, stretched, pulled on some Converse and headed for the door. He turned to the sleeping Keely for a moment and smiled before heading outside.

-

Owen was downstairs, trying to find more alcohol. There were empty bottles everywhere, but not too many.

He was obviously hung-over. 'Wouldn't be the first time,' thought Phil with a snicker. Via welcomed him and handed him a slice of buttered toast.

"Mm, you look happy today, Phil!" She said, glad to see him awake. Owen hiccuped.

"I am," he replied with a positive smile. Via's smile grew. "What happened, then?"

Owen grinned. "You got _laid_, didn't ya?"

Via rolled her eyes. "Not _ev-rything_ in life has to do with nudity, Owen."

His grin didn't disappear. "No, but everything good is."

She sighed and turned her attention back to Phil. "Ignore him. I'm sure you didn't get laid. Besides, the only girls here are me, Tia and Keely."

Phil smirked. Via's jaw dropped.

"You DIDN'T!"

"Not exactly..."

"OH MY GOD! YOU DID!"

"I didn't get laid. But I... 'Hooked up'?"

"With Keely, right?"

Phil blushed and shifted his eyes uncomfortably before looking up again. "Well, yeah."

Via squealed and hugged him. "Oh my gosh! About bloody time as well!"

A little voice interrupted them and Via broke away from him. It was Keely, and she was looking a little shy, which was unusual.

"Phil, um, could I talk to you for a second please?"

Phil said, "sure", and the other two winked at him suggestively. He rolled his eyes and walked slowly up towards her. They turned the corner and walked a few extra feet towards the broom closet and went inside, pulling him in with her.

-

"Um... What was going on back there, Phil?" She asked a little defensively.

"Nothing, really!" Phil assured. "She was just congratulating me. Um.. well... Us."

Keely smiled. "So you remember it and everything?"

Phil nodded with a smile. "And you?"

She exhaled and smiled too. "Yeah." She leaned back and bumped up against a calendar and mop handle.

He grinned and pulled her in before kissing her gently. "I guess that means we're 'ok'?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, Keels." He smiled. "We're 'ok'."

She smiled and looked down at her clothing. She still had his shirt on, but her dress was on underneath, which acted like a skirt.

Keely blushed and it took him a little while to figure out why. "Oh, right," he said. "Here, I'll walk you back to your room."

-

As they walked, they talked quickly. It was only a few doors down and Phil knew she wouldn't let him in. She was particular about her living space. She didn't like others 'invading' it unless it was totally necessary. At her door, she turned to go in but he pulled her back.

"Just had to give you this," he said softly. Keely smiled and leaned in, and he kissed her. "Just so you wouldn't forget."

Keely furrowed her eyebrows. "Hmm?"

Phil smiled widely and used sign language to say, "I love you." Keely rolled her eyes and repeated his actions back.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "See, I'm not all that dense."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh? I wouldn't be so sure."

Keely kissed him gently again before walking into her room alone.

Phil just nodded, telling himself 'you should have seen that coming', when the door widened and she cleared her throat.

He glanced up. "Yeah?"

She glared at him. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You're my boyfriend now, aren't you?"

Phil shrugged and nodded.

"Well are you coming in or not?"

With that, Phil smirked and gladly accepted her offer.

"Just lead the way," he said, and walked on through the narrow door.

-

Fin.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review. :)**

**-Nora**


	2. Setting Sun

Chapter 2; Setting Sun

Nora Fenn

-

_Haters will love in time _

_And lovers will feel their crime _

_Patience is all you need _

_That and the courage it takes just to be _

_One more day is not enough to change the world_

_But we'll rise and fall just like the setting sun _

-

"Put in Fountains of Wayne!" A hyper voice cried, jiggling the van a little.

Oh, yeah; Road trip fever was here. Phil, Keely, Owen, Via, Seth and Tia were all on their way to two weeks of no parents and no rules. Well, at least, that's what Owen thought...

Via sighed, annoyed, and pushed in a red disk. The whirr of a spinning CD sounded, and soon enough, the blonde ditz sitting next to her was screaming the lyrics to Stacy's Mom.

Seth leaned behind him and winked to Phil. Phil nodded back.

"STACY'S MOM HAS GOT-"

"A MUUMUU ON!" Screamed the two 'scheming' boys. All three girls rolled their eyes, and Via turned the volume down by a lot. It gradually became softer, until it was almost impossible to hear.

"Way to ruin the fun, Via!" Owen scoffed, and Via just smiled accordingly.

The six were headed across the US 1. Tia had a roadmap in hand, as well as a guidebook tucked in her backpack somewhere. "According to _The Best Damn Places On The US 1_," she had said, "Madonna once lived somewhere along here. Ooh! And there are eight Black Bear Diners on it, too!"

They had a dark green soccer-mom van, soccer-mom sandwiches and fairly un-soccermommish music. They were going to Miami, that was the plan. Staying at motels, eating a hell of a lot of junk food and ignoring Owen as best as they could. Yup- No-one could stop them now.

-

Keely looked over her shoulder towards Tia.

"How many miles to Casita?" She asked the brunette, who was studying a map of Miami.

"Um... Four."

Keely smiled and changed lanes, overtaking a little Ford wagon. Clearly, Keely was driving. Via was next to her, Tia and Phil were in the back seat, and Owen and Seth were in the way back. Nobody wanted to sit by Owen, but they drew straws. Seth just cursed and accepted it- 'he always came last'.

Owen didn't understand what the deal was. "It's too overwhelming, isn't it ladies?" He asked, "don't worry, though. I'd be anxious, too. Maybe It's me, I don't know. My good looks have to have some downfalls..."

-

But this wasn't about Owen. This was about Phil and Keely. Two newly-togethered lovebirds. When I say 'newly-togethered', I mean that they had just begun their relationship a few days ago. That was after they had decided to do the road trip. The most excited person would have been Owen, upon hearing the news. But again, this isn't about Owen.

-

"Casita Del Oro... A half mile to go!" Said Tia excitedly, waving her hands in the air a little. "Take a left on... Robison Hwee..." She squinted at the 'Hwy' on the page before it clicked. "Oh, sorry. Highway."

And turn left Keely did. Shortly, they had arrived at the place in question. A vacation rental. It was ten minutes from Miami and they had rented it for a week. It was a small, stilted house with lots of trees and a tyre swing (which majority of them prayed that Owen wouldn't see) and a big, oak door. The woman who rented it out was a little put off by the guys and Tia, but she took a liking to Via. She gave her the key and told her, "If anything goes wrong, I'm just down the street."

Seth believed that she was hinting something, and worked for the FBI, but Via 'simply wouldn't hear of it!'

-

Three bedrooms, two beds in two of them and one king in the other.

"Okay... There's only one logical explanation for this," Tia said, "Phil and Keely get the king." She then walked off, quite proud of herself for thinking 'logicol-ally'.

Keely choked on her soda, and Phil was likewise with his. "What?" They said in unison.

"You sleep together, don't you?" Seth asked, then followed Tia.

"N..No. I mean, well, yeah. But not like that. Not with Owen and Seth and Tia or Via-"

"What do you mean, 'or Via'?" The girl in question interrupted, defending herself.

"Nothing!" Keely cried. "Just... Not with you all around with your digi-cams and web videos!"

Via crossed her arms. "Oh, nonsense. Not even Owen would stoop that low, would you-"

The three of them turned their attention to the tyre swing, which had just fallen off the tree it was attached to. Owen was lying motionless on the ground.

"On second thought," began Via, swinging back around, "I wouldn't be so sure."

Phil and Keely stared at the blond form lying under the tree.

"Uh, shouldn't we do something?" Phil asked, slightly worried.

Via shrugged it off. "He's fine, AREN'T YOU OWEN?"

No response.

"See, fine. Now, what did Seth say he did with my jumpers again?"

The leftover two watched as Via went dashing back inside, before shrugging and going in themselves.

Meanwhile, Owen woke up, dizzy. He smiled widely. "Man, that was AWESOME!"

-

Seth raided through the cabinets and fridge, groaning and growling. The kitchen could have been mistaken for The Teddy Bears Picnic for a few short minutes, but Seth soon explained. "There's no food here!"

And thus, Raley's was the answer. Tia, Via and Owen clambered into the van, and prayed that they didn't get lost.

When they returned, Owen walked in, strutting. He plopped a plastic bag down on the table and stood there, smiling widely. Seth walked up to him and asked him what he got...

Via came in looking afraid. Then he revealed the contents of the bag.

"Oven Potatoes?" Asked Phil in disbelief. "You got us Oven Potatoes?"

"Five bags!" Owen cried excitedly. "See here," he added, picking up one of the bags," they're 74.3 percent fat free!"

"I don't eat carbs," said Tia, shaking her head a little bit more than necessary.

"Tee," Keely said blankly, putting her hand on Tia's shoulder. "Don't give yourself a concussion, please."

Tia blushed and the attention was back on Owen.

"Come on, guys!" He cried, "Don't tell me this doesn't sound good!"

He begun to read the bag. "Fresh, hand-picked potatoes coated in a light, crispy batter..."

The other five didn't look too impressed. "Well, it'll have to do..." Seth mumbled.

"Via got the booze, I got the food. We're gonna par-tay!"

"Who wants TV?" Called Keely, and the other girls raised their hands. "I call Desperate Housewives!"

Via grabbed two of the bottles of wine, winked to Owen, and led the way into the lounge room.

Owen sighed happily and pulled his two friends into him. "We don't need girls," he said, content. "We have each other. And more importantly, we have beer."

Phil and Seth just stared at him, very uncomfortable.

"Yeah... About that..." Seth began. "Get off me."

Owen raised his eyebrows. "C'mon, you love it."

"And I'm sure that you'll be unconsious on the floor if you don't."

Owen obliged that time.

"I thought you might," said Seth, smiling.

-

"BOBBY SAY'S IT'S FINE HE DON'T CONSIDER IT CHEATING!"

"What the hell is going on in there?" Phil asked regarding the loud White Stripes coming from the living room.

"SHE TURNS AND SAYS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"I have no clue," Owen shouted. "But it sounds pretty hot."

"WELL I MUST BE FINE BECAUSE MY HEART'S STILL BEATING!"

Seth blocked his ears with his palms in a sad attempt to block out the noise. It was to no avail.

"NA NA NA NA NAAA NAAAA!"

"I'm going in," Phil said, and walked cautiously towards the door.

-

"Hey, what's going on in here?" He asked, glaring at the girls and the blaring TV.

"It's Video Hits!" Tia cried.

"Yeah, well can you turn it down?"

"HEY, HEY, YOU YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"And you know we hate that song!"

Keely muted it. Phil sighed in relief.

"Well we do," she said, walking drunkenly up to him.

"Hey-ey, you-ooh." She said softly, hugging him. "I don't like your girlfriend."

"You see what you do?" Phil asked Via. "You three are smashed, aren't you?"

"Well," Via shrugged. "So are you."

"Wine has a bigger alcoholic content!" He argued.

Keely repeated the Girlfriend line. Phil looked down on her.

"Hey, you. You are my girlfriend."

Her mouth fell open. "Whateverrr..."

Phil hesitated. "Sure. Just keep it down."

"Yes, Mother Mary," Via teased, pulling Keely away from him, and un-muting the TV.

Phil rolled his eyes and closed the door.

-

The next day...

"Come on, Via!" Owen shouted from his place in the water. "Live a little!"

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you," she warned, shouting. "You never know, I might come up and KILL YOU!"

She was refusing the water, and Owen clearly thought she was being dumb.

"It's not like it's gonna kill you- AHHH! HELP AHHH! OH MY GOD!"

Via screamed.

"IT'S GOT MY LEG, VIA! OH, TELL MY MOM I LOVE HER... AHHH!"

He sank underneath the waves and she called his name, but to no avail.

She believed him for a whole ten seconds before he blew his cover by coming up out of the waves, panting and laughing. "Oh God, you're so gullible!"

She scowled and marched down towards the waves, but didn't go into the water.

"Get your ass out here right now so I can kill you!" She screeched, her accent thickening.

Owen mimicked her, and she grabbed a handful of sand and pelted it at him.

She scowled for a while longer. "Fuck you."

Owen watched his brunette friend walk off, fuming.

He waded his way out of the water to follow her. "Aw, come on, Via!"

"No! You know what? You can go do whatever you want. By yourself!"

She swatted his hand away and ran off towards the sidewalk.

-

Owen groaned and took a seat on a blue bench on the waterfront.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked himself, hitting his head with his palm in anger.

Seth sat down by his friend.

"What just happened there?"

"Via freaking' hates me."

"No shock there."

Owen frowned.

"She doesn't really. But you can be kind of a shit sometimes."

"I'm not either!"

Seth scoffed. "Yeah, you are."

Owen furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

"I like her, though. You know? I just... Like her."

"You got a point there," Seth said sarcastically.

"No... I mean, not 'in your pants' kind of way. I like her. A lot."

Seth nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Do ya think I might be like, crushing on her?"

Seth was dumbfounded at his friends stupidity, and he told him bluntly the exact same thing.

"I know," Owen muttered. "Dude, I get the point. I'm a screw up."

"Nah. Maybe you just need to un-screw something up? Say, this little situation you got going?"

"Yeah?" Owen asked hopefully. Seth nodded suggestively.

"Yeah! You know what, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna find Via and tell her straight out, 'I like you!'"

He got up, nodded once, and ran towards the same sidewalk as Via had ran to before.

"I'll probably need my wallet though, huh?" He asked, blushing, and picked up the wallet on the sand.

Seth shrugged and nodded, wincing. "Yeah..."

-

Seth walked up and down the sidewalk, searching for Via. The van was still there, so it should have been easy to find her. Nearing six at night, he was about to head back but he thought he saw the back of her head. He walked, rushed, towards her... Only to walk face-first into a lamp post.

Some jocks laughed at him, and he rubbed his cheek in agony, wincing.

"Hell!" Owen cursed loudly, and a jock mimicked him.

"Dude, now you know why I take Lucy's camera!"

"Shut up, Kirk."

Owen stood up and tried to walk by the guys, but they pushed him back.

"Doofus, what are you playing at?"

"Nothing, I was just trying to find-"

"I wasn't asking!"

Even Owen wasn't that dumb.

"I didn't say you were, it's just-"

"I think he wants some trouble, what do you think, Trey?"

Trey cracked his knuckles.

"N-n-no... I was just looking for-"

As they closed in on him, a strong, unmistakable British accent echoed, "Back off him!"

The jocks turned around and laughed. Via was standing there, scowling like it was the end of the world.

"What's it to you?" One of the guys asked annoyingly, another snorted with laughter. Via was getting very pissed.

"NOBODY insults Owen McInley but ME! You hear? Now, I said, BACK OFF!"

They didn't ignore her that time.

-

"Thanks," he muttered as the two of them walked back towards their group of friends, who were clambering around the van.

Via grunted.

"Sorry about the whole practical joke thing." He said softly. "I didn't mean to piss you off..."

Via smiled faintly. "It's fine. I'm used to it."

"Well, you shouldn't. No-one should ever act as idiotic as I do, anyway." He said, smiling with her.

"Yeah, you are quite an idiot."

He laughed a little.

"But it's alright with me if you prefer not to know the answer to 'find the _x_.'"

They walked for a little while longer before he stopped. "Via?"

"Um, why did you save me exactly? After I was an ass and all..."

"Because that's what people do when they're in a love-stupor."

"What?"

Via rolled his eyes. "A love-stupor. When someone can't help doing what they do, because they're in love."

Owen was instantly excited. "You're in love!!!" He cried. "With who! Tell me!"

She groaned, rolled her eyes. And she kissed him.

"You, idiot." She scoffed, beginning to walk away from him with a smirk.

He ran after her. "You can't expect to get away that easily!"

"Oh yeah?" She teased? "You wanna 'get me back', do you?"

He nodded slowly.

She grinned, walked backwards a few steps and broke into a run.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!"

Owen smiled, and gladly ran after her.

-

**Second and final installment. Who ever said that two wasn't as fun?**

**Hope you liked it. And what will we call the Owen x Via pairing? Vowen? Ovia?**

**Whatever. :P **

**Thanks for reading.**

**xoxo**

**Nora**


End file.
